The following prior U.S. patents are believed to be exemplary of prior activity in this field of endeavor: the Baldwin U.S. Pats. (No. 1,885,042, issued Oct. 25, 1932) and Burvenick (No. 1,896,028, issued Jan. 31, 1933) patents disclose metal-to-metal sealing contacts including overlapping members; the Kennedy (No. 2,180,960, issued Nov. 21, 1939) patent discloses the use of a cementitious material to first act as a lubricant and then harden to accomplish the sealing function, U.S. Pat. Nos. the Krohm (No. 2,793,912, issued May 28, 1957) patent discloses a sealing arrangement whereby a nozzle means may be rotationally re-positioned after sealing is attained; and, the Mullings (U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,523, issued Dec. 30, 1969) patent discloses shaped sealing means positionable in one of a plurality of apertures in a given container.